


Family Bonding and Hair Braiding

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Bonding, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sitting on the couch and Blake is sitting on the floor, head squished between his knees. Gabriel points out that it would be perfect to braid her hair. Michael does not know how to braid, so Gabriel steals Sam's hair and teaches him. Lucifer wants to learn as well, and Cas...well, Cas turns Dean into a girl to get the long hair he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonding and Hair Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> Good news: this series is far from over. :D Bad news: School starts again so I wont be able to update as much. And sidenote; lost my laptop charger, but I am writing on my iPad. Please excuse all of the errros or extra letters please.

 Blake was sitting in the bunker on the floor watching TV. Michael was sitting on the couch, letting his knees cradle her head. They were watching a pointless sitcom. 

"Blake?" Michael questioned. Blake turned her head and looked at him. He smiled and he touched her black hair with hesitance. "How do you keep such good care of your hair?" Blake smiled and pulled her pony tail out. She fluffed her hair and combed with with her fingers while saying,

"There are a lot of things that we humans have come up with to make our bodies more supple."

"But what do you do?" He asked. He wanted to touch the black hair, but he did not know if that was an acceptable thing to do. Only angels that were trusted siblings or mates were allowed to groom each others wings, he had yet to fingure out if a humans hair was like an angels wings.

"Well I shampoo and condition every shower I take," She explained looking back at the TV, "But once a week I use a special conditioner."

"You use Keritan?" A voice cherped out of no where. Blake and Mike turned their heads and saw the golden eyed Archangel. 

"Yes Gabriel." She said. Blake looked to the angel and rolled her eyes. Mike held her gaze for a moment and then felt heat rush to his cheeks. What was that called, blushing? "You can touch, you know." She said with a smile. 

"I couldn't do that." He exclaimed, but still wanting to with a pashion. 

"Why not?" Both Gabriel and Blake asked. Mike sighed and looked at his hands.

"They are like angel wings, special to each angel." He looked at Blake feircely. "Your hair is unique to you, just like an angel's wings is unique to them." He muttered the next part. "Only meant to be groomed by mates and trusted siblings." Blake looked down. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Lucky for her, she didn't have to. Gabriel got her covered.

"Relax bro. Humans go to places to get their hair styled by other humans. I'll admit to the hair unique to every human, but it's okay." Gabriel brightened and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Sam was next to Blake on the floor.

"What the fuck?" He questioned angerly looking around. "Gabriel?" He growled.

"Relax Sammy. You needed a study break anyway." Gabriel chimed as he sat next to Mike. "Okay. I am goinng to teach you how to braid." Gabriel snapped again and brushes and a hair parters came into existance. As Gabriel explained the consept to his older brother, Blake leaned over and said with a smirk,

"Gabriel braids your hair?" Sam sighed at the comment.

"I find that in the end, Gabriel gets what he wants."

"And don't you forget it, Sammy." Gabriel said with a smile. Gabriel began to work on Sam's hair with the hands of an expert.

"Blake," Mike asked shyly. "Can I braid your hair?" Blake laughed and pushed a brush in his hand.

"Sure, Mike." She turned and faced the TV. "And I don't mind if you pet my hair either." Michael blushed again and began to run the brush through her black locks. 

They fell like water in his hands. They were silky and smooth, like his siblings wings. Gabriel decieded that Sam's hair needed to be brushed too. He picked up a comb and started to slid the teeth through the soft brown hair. 

They brushed their humans hair for about five minutes. Gabreil deemed Sam ready for braiding. He picked up a clip and was about to section off the hair when he heard,

"Gabe, Mike, what are you doing?" The four of the looked and saw Lucifer looking at then with curiosity.

"Braiding hair, bro. Want to join?" Gabriel asked. Lucifer nodded and moved to sit next to Mike. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Penny was sitting on the ground, very bewildered.

"What the actual fuck, Lucifer." She turned to him. "You know what, I'll just blame it on the laptop." She huffed and then looked at Blake and Sam.

"Is it okay if I braid your hair, Penny?" Lucifer asked her, shy about taking her away from school. She made herself comfortable on the floor and looked to the TV.

"Why not? She was not studing anyway." Penny sighed and accepted the treatment. Gabriel began to expain braiding again, using Sam as an example. The three of them braided for a moment, when Michael asked,

"What are you doing in school?" Penny shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Trying to stay awake for one thing. It is mostly Organic Chemistry. It builds when I start to learn about drugs and pharmaceutical products."

"I don't know anyone who has not struggled in that course." Sam said as Gabriel showed Lucifer how to split hair. Blake was about to comment when Cas walked in on them.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel sighed and said in a frustrated tone.

"Braiding, get Dean. I'll show you." Dean who was about to walk in started to walk away, hoping no one would notice his presence. Cas, who was learning how to abuse his new Archangel abilities (thanks to all of his brothers) snapped Dean next to him.

"No way am I doing thins." He looked at his younger brother and smirked, "I always knew you were a girl."

"Shut up jerk." Was all that Sam said when he felt the pull on his hair. 

"And I don't even have long hair." Dean commented looking at all of the. Cas smiled and his brothers were watching the youngest Archangel with a sneaking suspicion on what was about to come.

"Dean. I am now an Archangel. I can fix that easily." And then Cas snapped his fingers, transporting himself and the hunter to the couch. Dean tried to struggle to get up, but was being held by an invisible force. Everyone was smirking at the encounter and Mike said to his brother,

"He still does not have long enough hair." Cas smirked and snapped again. Dean found himself shorter and with a bigger chest. 

Dean looked down and saw that he was no longer a he, but a she.

"Cas I am going to kill you." Dean said in a femine voice. She sighed and muttered, "Not again."

"Hold up," Blake commented, turning her head and forcing Mike to bring his hands with her, "Again. What. You have been a girl before?"

"Sadly." Sam said as Gabriel kissed the top of his head. 

"Why?" Penny asked, wanting to hear this story.

"Witches." Was all that the Winchester siblings said. Penny and Blake nodded and turned their heads obediently to the angels braiding their hair. Gabriel explained the consept to his brothers and resumed braiding his mate's hair. 

The eight of them sat and joked about random things. Mike couldn't help but think about how human, how domestic, this all was. He found himself liking it. He smiled and thought of the past month. He was happy. He thought that he once was when he was in Heaven, but now that he was actually happy, he found that what he was feeling was just being content. 

He prayed his thanks to his Father for allowing him this second chance, a second chance, not just at life but a chance to truly understand what it was to be happy. 

"Where did you learn this?" Dean asked Gabriel, still somewhat angry at being a girl again.

"Let me tell you, when Lady Sif asks you to braid her hair, Archangel or not, you do it." Gabriel shivered at the memories of her in battle.

"She scare you?" Sam smirked to his golden mate. 

"Hell yes. That woman was better than any Amazon, any Gladiato, any Samuri soldier, scares the hell out of all her enemies and even her friends fear her a bit. Thor got into a fight with her and lets just say that he was not looking so well after that." Gabriel shuddered again. 

They went back to braiding again, and Penny began to expalin what a glitter granade was.

"No, the glitter goes into the egg once the eggs insides have dried out."

"And how long does that take?" Cas asked as he hooked a tie to his mates longer hair.

"Long enough to think that you are hiding a dead body in the oven. Not worth the smell, I'll tell you that."

"Well, what do you do after that?" Gabriel asked. It was rare that the humans thought of something that he did not. He had heard of glitter granades before, but not one made of an egg.

"Fill it with glitter and then slam it on the victums head." She laughed looking down. They all laughed together when Lucifer had an idea. He smiled and snapped his fingers. 

Glitter of all colors rained down on all of the. They all froze as the glitter landed on them. 

"If that's how you want to play, Lu." Mike said. He jumped up and allowed his wings to strech (but not be seen) and flapped them once. Glitter splashed on all of the again. 

"Whoa, be nice. Stay away from civilians." Dean shouted getting up and brushing some of the glitter from her chest. Sam picked a handful of glitter up and chucked it at his brother(sister). Dean had murder on her mind. Sam picked up another handful and expalined in a causual tone,

"Casualties are to be expected in war." He then threw the glitter at Michael who was brushing off the glitter that Lucifer made.

And that was how the glitter war stared. 

*

Michael flooped on his bed at midnight. Glitter exploded through the room. He cursed and a note fell from the air. 

I win ~Blake.

He smiled at the domestic feeling that he was left with, even though he was physically feeling the itch of glitter on his skin.


End file.
